


'Cause You're My Flower

by angelmist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FlowerShopAU, M/M, Shy Jeonghan, cringey jisoo, hes just actually admiring jisoo's beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmist/pseuds/angelmist
Summary: Jeonghan always took interests in the boy that always came in to admire flowers. Jisoo always took interest in flowers and the boy's gaze he could never properly meet.





	'Cause You're My Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Or the AU where Jeonghan is a florist as well as a flower enthusiast and Jisoo, who has no knowledge in flowers, but comes in to admire them nonetheless.

The vibrant colors of the soft, delicate flowers littered across the field. Jisoo's gaze lingered on the beloved sight; indulging in the way it cascaded across the field, as if a murky brush painted across the grass with such a soft pantone, he was at an awe. As the wind barely wisped its way in, rustling the petals, Jisoo couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of him. At the ripe age of thirteen, he fell in love with flowers. With the way it could be the most beautiful thing in the world but bear the weight of the world on its stems or simply keep secrets within itself, some so dangerous it could potentially harm any living organism viable. He wasn't quite sure what drew him towards them. It was probably the day he didn't bother coming home, his sheepish demeanor not wanting to face his parent's wrath about his grade; how he failed the quiz he studied so hard for. Jisoo was not only at a loss, but disappointed in himself that he let his feet take him where ever they wanted. And that's how he ended up in the field of beautiful flowers, eyes glistening with absolute fondness and excitement. The pads of his fingers brushing against the soft texture of each petal within his grasp. His senses were overwhelmed by the strong, yet sweet smell of them. He inhaled deeply; he felt at ease, at home, he felt.. _Safe_. Jisoo fell in love with flowers at the ripe age of thirteen. 

He recently moved to Korea. The latter wanted to explore where he was from, get to know himself more. His Korean was rusty and yet, Jisoo was way too deadset on getting accepted at the University there. He studied for it as much as he could; every waking hour he was up studying and proving his worth. The day he got his acceptance, he cried on the ground for hours, in public, earning odd looks by any bystander that was out today. So, Jisoo got ready and packed up his belongings and set out for Korea days later. The latter spent the two months break settling into his apartment and trying his hardest to fix up his Korean as much as he could, or, at least seem presentable and learning their native language. Nonetheless, Hong Jisoo felt like he was ready to take on the world -- halfheartedly, of course. 

Jisoo recalled walking along the bustling streets he had yet to get used to.  _Seemingly, everyone walks._ he thought to himself, his gaze flitting about, reading every sign he set his gaze on. His earbuds were booming in his ears, blocking out any outside noise. His long cardigan trailed behind him as the breeze pushed past him, a layer of sheer cold covering the warmth of his slightly tanned skin. It was sunny, but cold.  _False advertisement._ His arms were crossed over his chest, as he glanced around, gnawing on his bottom lip. He really didn't know where he was going. A sweet scent wafted through his senses, causing him to slow down with his steps, blinking as he looked around for the source.  _It smells nice._ Jisoo continued to look around for the source, feeling his shoulder brush up against someone, immediately bowing apologetically, but the smell grew stronger as he looked at the stranger that waved him off with a light smile. In his hands, was a bouquet of pastel pink flowers, mixed with a subtle shade of white. A pink bow was tied around the frail wrapping, and Jisoo could feel his gaze just settling on the beautiful assortment, mouth slightly opened, "Excuse me?" he called out, taking out one earbud as the male stopped in his steps, glancing at his watch, even as it glistened underneath the sun.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you," Jisoo said sheepishly, shifting from side to side, "Where did you.. Get those?"

The man's gaze softened at the flowers for a moment, as if he was admiring the lovely assortment, smiling wholeheartedly, "Just at the end of the street, there's a small florist shop. It's hard to miss, it's covered in various carnations anyway. My friend owns it, so you're in safe hands if you think it's sketchy. Nice guy, kind of shy though."

"Ah, thank you so much!" he grinned immediately, eyes forming into soft crescents. 

"Are you new?" he suddenly asked, raising one eyebrow.

Jisoo's face fell, a pout adorning his lips, "Is it.. Obvious?"

"A bit." he chuckled, shifting his weight from one side to another, "People know of this place, so that was a dead give away. Besides, you don't particularly scream out 'born and raised in Korea!'" he spoked, amused.

A snort left his mouth but quickly covered it up with a cough, "Well, I'm new, yes. I hope no one else notices." the other male didn't seem particularly Korean either.

"I'm positive everyone has," he teased, glancing at the time again, "But I've gotta go, my boyfriend's already pissed that I forgot our anniversary, so." 

Jisoo couldn't held but gape, "Then what are you doing here still?" he breathed out and made a gesture to go, "Sorry for taking up your time and  I'm sure your boyfriend will love the flowers!"

"Tell Jeonghan, the store owner, you know me. My name is Jun," he spoke aloud, continuing to walk.

He yelled out after him, "I'm Jisoo! It was nice meeting you, Jun!" he saw Jun raise his hand, waving him off once more, and Jisoo grinned.  _My first friend._

Jisoo followed Jun's orders about walking down towards the end of the street. His other earbud was back in his ear, letting his music drift back into his ear. Surprisingly, he felt giddy. Not only because he met a random stranger, and probably became friends with him, but, the scent that those flowers carried remind him of when he ran into that field of flowers at the age of 13, reminded him of the home he felt. Now, he just wanted to be surrounded by the lovely smell and beautiful flowers. Amber apertures looked around for the sign, or the carnations that apparently decorated the front of the stores. Reaching the end of the street, his gaze drifted about and then was settled once he saw the array of beautiful white carnations decorating the store front. At awe, he squatted down and looked at them, admiring the beauty it held. His finger tips barely grazed it before walking inside the door, the soft shrill of the bell ringing. Taking out one of his earbuds, he saw the store was vacant. Making sure, he called out, "Hello?" he never got a response.

Walking in further, his mouth opened slightly as he saw arrays of flowers adorning the white walls, letting the contrast shine vibrantly. The silver shelves basked in the same beauty, decorated with different flowers, underneath, were each flower's name. Jisoo held no knowledge when it came to flowers, and he just thought, he was lucky to find a store that actually said their names. He only admired them from afar, but he would never dare utter a fact about them, not wanting to embarrass himself. His gaze lingered on the golden roses in front of him, the smell was so sweet, it was enticing. He couldn't find a name tag. Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut as savored the sweet smell. "Those came in today, they are called  _Golden Celebration_ , or  _Ausgold."_ hearing his voice, Jisoo was startled and looked at the counter, only to not find anyone. Looking around, he couldn't find anyone at all and thought he was delirious. Suddenly, he saw the back door move gently and barely saw the brunette's hair peeking out from behind the counter.  _He was... Hiding?_  Jisoo walked closer but halted immediately once the other squeaked out, "Don't come closer!"

"Alright, alright," Jisoo said softly, pouting and then went to walk around the boutique, hearing a soft sigh of relief. 

"Can I help you with anything?" 

"You're hiding behind the counter, do you think you can?" he mused, teasing the other as he touched one of the flower's petals, "Just browsing."

"The rest, but that, have name tags, I could have told you any other flower name, you'd just have to find it."

"Customer service ratings went up." chuckling, he took out both his earbuds, letting it hang around his neck, "Is there a reason you're hiding behind there, Jeonghan?"

"How do you.. Know my name?"

"Met Jun on the way. Told me where to go. He told me to tell you that I know him before he ran off to tend to his angry boyfriend."

"Ah, yeah, Minghao was calling me about it so I was able to help him."

"Boyfriend, I'm assuming?" he murmured and then said, "You didn't answer my question."

It wasn't silent between them, aside from Jisoo's wandering footsteps and mind that tentatively waited to hear his soft voice. His light voice that sounded like music in his ears. He heard his throat being cleared and then the soft lilt of his voice. 

"You're just.. Really pretty." the other responded shyly, causing Jisoo's breath to hitch, surprised.

"I can't compliment you if you're hiding."

"Please don't," he muttered, causing Jisoo to smile cheekily.

"Anyway, I just came here to check in. If I come back, will you be hiding behind there again?"

"Yes."

"Sweet, at least I'll get a conversation. I'm hungry though so, I'll catch you later, Jeonghan. Maybe tomorrow around the same time."

"... Name?"

"Hong Jisoo."

"Yoon Jeonghan."

/

After that, Jisoo frequently visited the store, around the same time, everyday. Even if it was just for a bit, he always came. Especially to talk to Jeonghan, to which he found out that Jeonghan was older than him. Each time he was there, Jeonghan was already hiding behind the counter. Again, their small talk would ensue. Somehow, they got to know more about each other, not only that, but Jeonghan was educating him on each flower there. He wasn't even half past the different flowers here. He wasn't even sure if he was a quarter way through. But Jeonghan had good memories, spouting out facts whenever he could. Seemingly, Jeonghan always knew which flower he stopped by and he couldn't tell how he did, but he admired that part of him, impressed even. 

"Those are _Baby's Breath_." Jeonghan said slowly as Jisoo brushed his fingers through the dainty petals, hand against the stems of the bush.  "It comes in pink but white is prettier. It's that thing you use for corsages." 

"Ah, really?"

"Mhm," he paused, "They're really popular. They're usually used most when it's dry. Decorating with them are lovely."

"It's because they _are_ lovely." his voice was soft before his phone rang, taking it out as he saw it was Jun reminding him about the restaurant they planned to eat out, "Shoot, I gotta go, catch you later, Jeonghan. It was nice talking to you."

"Okay," he sounded dejected but brightened, "I'll see you later."

"That's a promise!"

As soon as Jisoo left the store, the bell echoing loudly, Jeonghan sighed in relief as he sat up from the dirty ground. His gaze was longingly planted towards the door. Pink lips formed into a pout as he propped his elbow up against the counter, resting his head on his palms.

"Gone?" a voice rang out from the back, causing Jeonghan to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Cheol, he's gone."

"Quicker than yesterday. What do you think he's doing?"

"If I remember, Jun said he was hanging out with him to go eat out," Jeonghan replied, running his slender fingers through his brunette hair, brooding silently. 

"Jealous?" Seungcheol teased, walking over to him, and then settling besides him, "Why don't you invite Jisoo out, or, y'know, show your face."

"I could never," he wheezed, shaking his head, feeling his cheeks flushed, "It's too embarrassing."

"He seems genuinely interested, it wouldn't hurt."

"Go away, Cheol, go do something productive," he grumbled, tugging on a leaf from the small potted plant that was growing, "Leave me to wallow in my self pity."

"So, like always."

/

One day, hours after Jisoo's visit with Jeonghan, he peeked through the windows of the florist shop, as he was passing by after class. Even though some flowers hid his view, he gasped. He actually saw Jeonghan through the window, placing some type of flower into the pot. Jisoo's mouth hung open, enthralled by the other's beauty. He was.. Much more beautiful than the flowers. If not, he was exactly like the flowers he loved and admired; delicate, beautiful, and woeful. He watched as he struggled with properly putting it in the pot but treating it with such care, it warmed his own heart. He didn't mean to seem creepy at all, but knowing if he went inside, Jeonghan would duck down behind the counter within seconds. Jisoo was not trying to ruin the opportunity to finally look at him. 

"What are you doing?" he heard a gruff voice that he recognized,  _Seungcheol._

Standing up, he smiled sheepishly, also seeing Jun and Minghao trail behind him, looking at him oddly, "Just.. Admiring something."

"Jeonghan?"

".. Yeah."

"Don't you see him everyday?" Minghao asked slowly.

"Oh, you guys don't know," Seungcheol snorted, "Jeonghan thinks Jisoo is too pretty so he hides behind the counter every time he comes in. This is the first he's ever seen him."

Suddenly, Jun bursted out in laughter, clutching his stomach as his laughs made no sign of dying down. His face was scrunched up, mouth open, his amused laugh startling all of them. But, Minghao seemed unfazed, his own face harboring an amused look after Seungcheol's words. Jisoo felt his face heat up, letting his eyes travel back to Jeonghan, who looked around to find the source of the laughter and shrugged idly, turning around to grab more flowers from the packaging it came in. 

"You're kidding me.. I knew he was shy but  _really_?" Jun snickered, wiping the tears forming from his eyes, "This is priceless! Ah, Jeonghan always manages to make me laugh."

Suddenly, he was grabbed, dragged into the shop by Seungcheol and Jun, Minghao protesting but following.

"Ugh, why are you al-" a startled noise escaped Jeonghan's mouth, immediately sitting down on the ground once he saw Jisoo. Jisoo held such a sheepish expression as Seungcheol went behind the counter, and was tugging the shy boy up, who whined and fought against him, but remained too weak, "C'mon, Jeonghan, you can't hide forever. Jisoo already saw you through the window."

The struggling subsided as Jisoo watched as Seungcheol tugged him up. Jeonghan met his gaze for a moment and shyed away immediately, fingers clutching at the hem of his apron. Even closer, Jisoo was captured by his beauty. Various compliments spiraled through his mind, wanting to utter them all at once, but didn't wanna chase the man away. As Jun's snickers were heard, Minghao slapped his bicep lightly. Jisoo felt the other finally let him go. It was silent in the store; Jeonghan swaying back and forth, unable to meet his gaze, and Jisoo felt at loss of words, feeling like he wasn't even worthy of standing in such a shop filled with beautiful things. 

"No wonder the flowers are beautiful," he breathed out, gaining Jeonghan's attention for a second, watching as he peered at him curiously, "It's being tended by someone as beautiful as you."

"Gross." Seungcheol uttered, but smiled, walking to the back to discard the package that Jeonghan was playing with.

"And you're pretty," Jeonghan blurted, shying away as the compliment escaped his mouth. 

Jisoo smiled, leaning forward against the counter, extending out his hand, "Hong Jisoo, it's nice to properly meet you. You're about as lovely as those  _Ausgold_ you told me about."

Jeonghan grasped his hand, savoring the warmth it emitted as he bashfully smiled, shaking their hands, "Yoon Jeonghan, and flattery won't get you too far."

"But it's worth a shot."

"I'm  _gagging."_

"Shut up, Jun."

/

"Jeonghan, why are you hiding again?" Jisoo sighed as he walked in, only to be greeted by the emptiness of the store but he made out the brunette that peeked out from behind the counter, "I've already seen your face a few times now."

"Leave me alone in the comfort of this space." he whined out.

"Fine, fine."

The two grew even closer over time. After he was able to see his ethereal features, Jisoo craved seeing him more, felt much more drawn to him. Jeonghan would be lying if he said he didn't quite feel the same. Jisoo's visits grew more frequently over time, not only to get his daily sweet smell of flowers, but the lovely talks he would always have with Jeonghan. Even after class, he'd head over and provide some form of entertainment. Usually, if he was lucky, Jeonghan would help him with his homework, or tutor him. He was very grateful for the other. He was really saving him from failing his classes already. But whenever the elder spoke, Jisoo could feel himself drifting into hypnosis, lulled by his sweet, honey voice that he craved to hear, just like he craved seeing him. 

"What's your favorite flower?" Jisoo asked suddenly, causing Jeonghan to stop from babbling on about the new flowers he ordered.

".. That's hard to pick. I think I like  _White Lillies_ or the  _Baby's Breath._ Both are a form of innocence and purity, and I just.. Like the idea of that."

"Lovely, like you," he whispered as silence filled them.

".. Flattery gets you nowhere, Hong Jisoo."

"I know, but it's still worth a shot."

/

Finally Jisoo found the courage to finally buy something.

That surprised Jeonghan as the younger announced that he was gonna buy something and needed help. Jeonghan was slightly loathing that Seungcheol took the day off today, of all days. Jisoo said something about Jeonghan helping him pronto. The elder hesitated in his spot before standing up, revealing his nervous demeanor. Jisoo's gaze flitted over and grinned immediately, waving at the shy man before beckoning him over with a light hum. He saw the pout playing on his lips as the brunette walked over to him tentatively and stood besides him, "Know what you're getting?"

" _Ausgold, White Lillies,_ and  _Baby's Breath._ "

".. Interesting combo." Jeonghan nodded in approval, watching as Jisoo's face scrunched up in delight, his eyes twinkling in excitement as he watched Jeonghan get to work as soon as he grabbed his scissors from his apron and walked away from Jisoo.

The youngest followed his movements, watching how careful he was and how he treated everything with care. It was the first time he saw him in action, and it was a lovely sight. Somehow, each flower complimented him, made him pop out more and Jisoo couldn't believe that he could get even more beautiful, but it someone happened, not that he was complaining. His hands were in his pocket, head tilted in fascination, as he continued to watch, but also letting his gaze flit towards Jeonghan to admire his features, since it was rare for him to do it. He hummed again, causing Jeonghan to look at him, meeting his gaze for a second and looking away again, embarrassed as he gathered the  _Ausgold_ and _Baby's Breath_ quickly and moving onto the  _White Lillies._  Minutes later, he was finished, having it wrapped around the plastic, Jeonghan bringing it to the counter, gesturing him to follow, to which he did. Jeonghan was busy wrapping a bow around it as he said the price, Jisoo taking out his card to pay. 

"Who are these for?" Jeonghan asked slowly, hollow eyes boring into it.

Jisoo just smiled, even as Seungcheol walked in, claiming he forgot something and was actually startled to see them both interacting properly.

"Not gonna answer?" Jeonghan tried once more, raising one eyebrow.

"Ah, well.." Jisoo trailed off, sliding his wallet into his back pocket as he picked up the bouquet, smelling the three different flowers, his smile widening once more, watching as Jeonghan's eyes looked at him in anticipation, "I guess I'll let you in on the secret." he murmured, looking down at the assortment before handing him the bouquet of flowers, surprising Jeonghan, but also Seungcheol who decided to hang around to see how this was playing out, "It's for you actually," he said, and then continued before Jeonghan could protest, "I'm asking you out on a date."

"A-A date?" Jeonghan choked out.

"Mhm, a date." he confirmed, nodding.

"... Flattery gets you nowhere, Jisoo." he said weakly, bringing his gaze up to look at Jisoo finally; to finally maintain the eye contact that he sought out for.

Hazelnut hues met his own as his chuckled, "No, but.." he paused, watching as the bouquet was taken out of his hands, cradled closely to Jeonghan's chest, looking at him expectantly as a pink hue dusted his cheekbones, "I'm pretty sure this is a form of  _flower_ -y. I'm sure there's a difference."

Jeonghan actually laughed, blessing Jisoo's ears immediately, "You're a dork."

"A dork that loves flowers and likes you."

The elder refrained from laughing again, leaning over to press a soft kiss against Jisoo's cheek, "Pick me up after work at 6?"

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> i was honestly inspired by flower and when i started writing this, I only had those first two paragraphs, and had no idea how i was going to write this. but it happened!!! i'm actually glad it came out like this??? it was mostly dialogue bc Jeonghan hid a lot but hey, i wanted a cutesy jihan and for once, it ain't gonna be that confident han. honestly, this is a tribute to Falling For U i s we a r. 
> 
> me; updates everything because falling for u gave me muse
> 
> i love cringey jisoo psa
> 
> hahaha, until next time !! 
> 
> p.s. didn't think it was gonna be this long!!!


End file.
